Future Plans
by Shifty Tiffy
Summary: What is Emma going to do when she meets a girl that will change her life forever? Rated for language and some content. I don't really like Emma, but I'm trying hard to write about her. Please Review!
1. Default Chapter

Emma Nelson sat on the comfy armchair in her living room, feeding her little brother, Jack. She was watching The Rugrats on YTV. A total classic, she thought as she shifted her brother on her arm so he could get a better grasp on his bottle. "Really hungry, aren't you?" she asked Jack. He answered her by staring blankly at her with his big baby blue eyes. After he was finished she got up and put him in his crib. She went back out to the living room and turned on the baby monitor and listened to him whimper and babble for a while before he went to sleep. I love my life, she said. Sure she didn't get to go out very often, but she had a loving mother, an awesome step-dad, an adorable baby brother, and an awesome boyfriend. Things are great!   
  
For Now.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**************~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: This is just a little intro, mainly to keep me writing the story and not abandoning it. Hope you like! BTW, I LOVE reviews! Lol (hint hint) 


	2. Maddi's corner

A/N: Ok, I forgot in the first chapter to write this, but I don't own Degrassi or any of it's characters, although I wish I owned Mr. Sean Cameron!!!! Lol ^_^  
  
By the way, in this part, Emma is 16.… I don't know how old she REALLY is, so I made her the right age for the story!  
  
~Four years in the future~  
  
"Emma, don't you take that tone with me!" Mrs. Nelson shouted at her daughter. "Screw you!" Her daughter retorted, "I'm sixteen, almost an adult, so don't treat me like a fuckin baby!" Emma saw the tears welling up in her mom's eyes, and felt a slight pang of guilt, so to relieve it she stormed outside.   
  
The whole fight had started when Emma wanted to go out, but her mom wanted her to watch Jack. I have better things to do than be annoyed by that little brat, Emma thought to herself, walking down the street. She shivered. I should've brought a jacket. She had only taken enough time to grab her purse before she left. Emma had no idea where she was going, so she just walked. It was 7:15, according to her silver and blue Roxy watch. If she had stayed at home to endure the torture that she went through almost daily, she would be putting Jack in bed right about now.   
  
Suddenly she heard I'm Shakin, by Rooney coming from her purse. It was her cell phone. Emma looked on the display. Home - Answer? Emma sighed and selected 'No', then kept walking.   
  
Emma kept walking aimlessly for quite a while after, then all of a sudden she heard a voice. "Get off my corner bitch." Emma looked around and saw she was on 97th Street. So not cool, this was not a good place to be at night. She looked for the source of the voice and saw a young girl, about 17 or so, wearing black stilettos with a matching black mini skirt, and a tight tank top.   
  
"I'm sorry," said Emma shakily, realizing that this woman was a hooker, "I didn't realize where I was." The hooker stared steadily at Emma. "Yeah, whatever whore, this is my corner, so beat it before I beat you!"   
  
Emma wanted to run, she wanted to run as fast as she could, but she just stood there rooted to the spot. "I-I-I'm Emma," she blurted out for no particular reason. The hooker smirked, "So?" For a while they just stood there. Then Emma looked down at herself. She was wearing a tight Dickies t-shirt, with dark blue jeans and light blue wedges. "Do I really look like a hooker?" she blurted out stupidly.  
  
The other girl started walking slowly towards her. Oh, this is great, thought Emma, Now I get the shit kicked out of me as well! The hooker's expression was blank, but Emma thought she saw a small trace of a smile. "You really have some nerve saying something like that in a neighbourhood like this." Emma just stared, not knowing what to say.   
  
Suddenly a black Mustang pulled up on he curb. The passenger side window rolled down slowly revealing the driver. It was a guy, about 20. He's kinda cute for a john, thought Emma. Then he spoke in a deep voice, "Hey Maddi, you found a friend?" The Maddi, now standing beside Emma, bent down to look in the window of the car, smirked. "Whatever jackass, can I help you tonight?"   
  
The guy in the car laughed. "Only if I can get both of you for the price of one," he bargained. Maddi looked at Emma. "What do ya say?" she asked  
  
Dum dum dum! Will she agree and turn herself into a whore, or will she say now and stay in her good-girl rut? Tune in next time to find out! 


	3. You're gonna do it!

A/N- Thanks for the awesome reviews.... I might write a bit faster if I get more reviews! Hint hint!  
  
Emma looked from the guy in the car, to Maddi, and back to the guy in the car. What harm could it do? But wait, for one, she could get pregnant, and be branded a whore like Manny was. But, she hadn't had a boyfriend in a long time, and she wouldn't mind fooling around again. Wait, this was a total stranger. No, I'm not going to be a prostitute, Emma told herself angrily. She looked a Maddi and said, "I'm sorry, I just can't do it." Emma turned around and started to head home, but Maddi caught her by the arm. "Yo, hun, you can't just walk out on me! This is one of my regulars, and if I lose his business, I go out of business!" She stared at Emma with pleading eyes. Emma shook her head. "I can't, I'm just not hooker material." She said, "But, if you want, I can get you a number of someone that will do it." She offered, Manny's name floating through her head. "I can't call someone, I need someone now!" argued Maddi. Emma shook her head again, and went to pull away, but Maddi held fast. She sure had some muscles in those tiny tanned arms. "Look," Maddi bargained, "I'll give you half of what he pays me." Emma turned this over in her mind. "Please," pleaded Maddi, "I need you right now." Emma almost laughed out loud. "You've known me for what? Ten minutes, maybe fifteen? And you need me. That's rich." Said Emma, raising her voice slightly. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a home to go to, where someone actually loves me." Maddi stared at her in shock, she had obviously never been talked back to before. Emma continued walking and actually went a couple steps before Maddi grabbed her again. Emma turned around again, sick of being bothered, but gasped when she saw what Maddi was holding. A sharp sliver blade was protruding out of her hand, ready to strike. It gleamed in the light from the street lamp, and looked more deadly than it actually was. "Ok bitch," said Maddi in a slow and angry voice, "I'll explain this to you one more time. You come with me, you fuck the guy, I give you money, and we never see each other again. Alright?" 


	4. The Drive

A/N- Sorry this took so long, I really wanted to update, but I always found something else to do… you know how it is! Thanks for the reviews… I hope to get more soon! As always, hope you enjoy!

Emma stared at the knife in Maddi's carefully manicured hand, the sharp nails that could do just about the same amount of damage as the knife. Emma was scared out of her mind, silent tears running down her face. 

__

Scream! She heard a voice in her head. _Scream while you can, then run!_ But there was also another voice in her head, telling her that if she ran, Maddi would easily catch her, and wouldn't be afraid to hurt her. 

Emma didn't know what to do, so she just wiped away her tears and nodded. Maddi relaxed a bit, and put the knife away, then took Emma by the elbow with a very tight grip, and led her back to the car. "Ok, we're ready to go," said Maddi, still holding onto Emma. Maddi opened the sleek black back door of the car, then unnecessarily helped her into the car. 

When she was seated, she watched Maddi carefully, watching for clues for small things, like whether or not to wear a seat belt, and how to put your legs, and where to put her hands. If Emma was going to get murdered for not doing this, she sure as hell didn't want to screw it up. The guy in the front seat turned around.

"Hey beautiful." He said, "I'm Cory." Emma gave him a half-hearted smile and introduced herself as Em. He seemed satisfied, and turned around, put the car in gear, then took off. They drove for about ten minutes, Emma shaking and sweating profusely the whole time. Then the car stopped, and Maddi and Cory got out, Maddi opening the back door for Emma to get out. 

While she was climbing out Emma caught Maddi looking at her with sharp eyes, as if to say 'Don't you even think about running.' Emma looked around and saw that they were in a heavily wooded area, on a gravel driveway in front of an immense log house. 

It was about two or three stories high, with peaked roofs, beautifully shaped windows, and about four balconies, coming out of different sides of the house. Cory started walking, his arm around Maddi's waist, and Emma meekly followed them. They went in silence, the only sounds were the chirping of the birds and the crunch of the gravel underneath their shoes. 

Cory pulled some keys out of his pocket and unlocked the heavy-looking door. He opened it, as it creaked in protest. Maddi and Emma walked in, and removed their shoes. Emma looked around her. 

The house was very clean, a lot cleaner than hers. There were a couple works of art hung up on the walls, looking down on very comfy and expensive looking furniture. Cory told Maddi to sit down on the couch, and asked Emma to follow him. Maddi sat down as she was told, and grabbed a magazine from her purse, and started to flip through it. 

Emma silently followed Cory, desperately wanting to know where he was taking her. _Is he going to take turns with us?_ Thought Emma nervously, _Or is he just going to use me, and use Maddi as his arm candy later tonight? _Whatever was going to happen, Emma just knew she was wishing she hadn't walked out on her mom. She could've stayed home, and she'd be listening to Linkin Park in her room at this moment. 

She followed him up the spiral staircase, and down a hallway. Cory stopped in front of a closed door, and knocked. Emma heard noise coming from inside the room, then it opened. A young guy, about 20 was leaning against the doorway, squinting out into the brightly-lit hall with dark green eyes. 

His short brown hair was messy, not in a sloppy way, but in a way that made you want to mess it up even more. He was wearing a pair of black boxer shorts, showing off his muscular stomach and chest. 

"Whatup?" he asked Cory.

"Since you were bitching and complaining about being so lonely lately, I brought you a 'friend'" replied Cory, matter of factly. The guy's eyes swept to the right, and widened. "You brought me a hooker?" he exclaimed. Cory nodded. "Least I can do after you helped me out bro." A smile spread across the friend's face, then he nodded, and opened his door wide open, motioning to Emma to go in. Emma walked in and stood awkwardly in the middle of the room, as Cory and his friend exchanged a few words. 

The room was really dark, the only light coming from a TV screen, where a great big red 'PAUSED' flashed on the screen, with some sort of skateboarding game immobile in the background. From what Emma could see while her eyes adjusted, there was a double bed to her left, and the TV was sitting on a long dresser that stretched to almost the other end of the room. There was a heavily curtained patio door in the opposite wall, not letting any of the remaining dusk light in. The very left corner closest to Emma had a small tidy bookcase and a cushy black lounge chair. 

The door clicked behind her, and Emma whirled around to look at the person she was to be soon sleeping with. He gave her a small smile. "So you're Em," he inquired. Emma nodded. "I'm Ryan."

A/N 2- I was really tired when I wrote the last part of this story, so sorry if it doesn't make much sense. Also, I tried to put a lot more detail into the chapters. What do you think? PLEASE review, it makes all of the difference in the world!


	5. Ryan

A/N- I know this one and the last one are short chapters, and it's kinda dragging along right now, but don't worry, it'll get better soon, I _promise!_ Anyways, thanks for reviews as always, keep 'em coming!

Disclaimer: Don't own anything! Wish I was genius enough to think of such an awesome show! 

Emma wiped the sweat off of her hands and shook Ryan's hand. He, like Cory, had a nice firm grip. They stood there for a few seconds, neither knowing what to say or do, then Ryan motioned to the bed.

"Have a seat," he offered, "Err, if you want." Emma decided to accept his offer, and she sat on the edge of the unmade bed. Ryan turned on a lamp on his dresser, then turned off his TV. He sat next to her, they were both visibly uncomfortable. 

"Sorry," he apologized, "This is kinda my first time." Emma nodded "Me too." He looked up at her with a shocked expression on his face. "You mean, you've never…" Emma shook her head. "No." Ryan seemed to relax a bit with the knowledge that he wasn't the only first timer. 

"Well, I've, umm, you know… before." He stuttered. Emma looked up from looking at her hands on her lap. "I'm still a virgin," she admitted. Ryan looked a confused. "If you're still a virgin, how come you have… this… job?" Emma shook her head. "This isn't my job," she said with tears in her eyes. 

She gazed at Ryan, trying to see if he was trustworthy or not, and she decided he was. "I'll tell you why I'm here, but you can't tell anyone," she said. He nodded, so she started on her story. After about ten minutes she was finished, leaving the room silent. "Wow," said Ryan, "Maddi seemed so nice whenever I met her, I didn't think she would ever do something like that." Emma just shrugged. 

From downstairs they heard noises. Maddi and Cory were laughing, and banging against the walls. Emma tried not to picture what they were doing. "I-I-I'm only seventeen," said Cory over the increasingly loud noises downstairs. "I'm sixteen," said Emma. Cory gave her a sly smile. 

"Well, you're pretty hot for sixteen." Emma blushed, and smiled. "Thanks." He put a hand on her leg, and she jumped. "Look, we don't have to do this if you don't want to," he assured her. 

Emma sighed, "But if I don't, then Maddi will kill me. Literally!" "Well, I've always prided myself on being a good liar." He smiled. Emma's eyes widened. "You would do that? For me?" Ryan just shrugged. Emma smiled widely.

"Oh my gosh, thank you SO much!"


	6. Unexpected

****

A/N: Thanks for being so patient! I've been really busy lately, well, for the past couple of months. Here's an update. I really hope you like it, it took me like, twenty minutes tops to write it, so I kinda wondered why I didn't do it sooner. I think now I'm gonna update some of my other stories, or maybe even start a new one! Well anyways, enjoy!

"Emma, get off that phone, you're grounded, remember?"

Emma sighed. "Look, I gotta go Manny, I'll talk to you later, ok?" "Ok, cya Em." Said Manny's voice on the other end of the line. They said their good-byes, and hung up. Emma put the cordless phone on her bedside table, and lay down on her bed. She had nothing to do.

It had been a week since the night she had met Madison. Her mom was waiting for her when she got home about midnight, and had totally exploded in a fit of tears and questions. Emma hadn't told anybody about that night, not even her best friend Manny, or her baby brother, who could barely talk. Emma was grounded for two weeks, from the phone, computer, and friends. It's not like Em wanted to go out anyways… there was always a chance she could run into Madison or Ryan, and she really didn't want that.

Madison hadn't found out about what had happened with her and Ryan. For the most part they just sat and talked, occasionally making some moaning noises and banging on the wall to emphasize the effect. Ryan was actually really nice, he told her about how his parents were in Rehab, so he lived with his brother, and what he usually liked to do, other than play video games. As much as Emma didn't want to admit it, it was a pretty enjoyable few hours.

After Madison was done, she called to Emma, and then Cory drove them back to Madison's corner. Madi gave Emma fifty dollars, and then sent her on her way home. Emma ran home, and made a mental note to never go into that part of town again. After that, being shut in her house, she was pretty bored, and just read books and tried to kill time.

A knock came on Emma's door, startling her half to death. "Em, honey," her mom's voice carried through the door, "Come with me to the store." Emma rolled her eyes. "I don't want to," she shouted back. Her mom opened the door and walked in. "You have nothing better to do right now, so you are going to come with me to the store," she demanded with her hands on her hips.

Emma sighed and swung her legs over the side of her bed as her mom walked out of her room. "And you won't give me any lip about it either!" her mom called down the hall.

Emma pulled a hoodie over her head, and fixed her hair, then grabbed her purse and stomped down the stairs to meet her mom. Her mom grabbed the car keys to their Ford Focus, and walked out the door. "Where's Jack?" asked Emma. "He's in the back yard with Snake," replied her mom, a little bit warmer now that Emma was in a slightly good mood.

Emma crawled into the passenger seat, and slammed her door shut. She looked over at her mom, who either didn't notice, or pretended not to. She strapped on her seatbelt, and her mom started up the car. It was a quiet ride all the way to the Sobeys, with only the radio interrupting the silence to warn of traffic accidents, and to inform about the sunny weather that Emma would be missing.

They pulled into the parking lot, and found a fairly good spot. "Mom," whined Emma, "Can I stay in the car?" Her mom sighed, "Em, why do you have to be so difficult?"

Emma decided not to persist any further, and got out of the car without a word. They walked into the store, and Emma smelt all of the smells a grocery store usually has; Apples, lemons, flowers, plastic bags, and so on. She also heard the different noises, like the beeping of the cash registers, the chatter of the clerks and the customers, the rustling of the bags holding the groceries, and the disgruntled complaints of the bratty children.

Emma looked around. They were currently in the produce section. The word "produce" always reminded her of meat, not fruits and vegetables. Her mom picked through a selection of celery, while Emma just stood there and watched her.

"Why don't you do something useful and go get me some butter and feta cheese?" her mom said, looking at Emma. "Fine," muttered Em. She walked past all of the aisles, looking for the dairy section. Once she got there she looked for the requested items. _How come there are so many friggen types of butter?_ Wondered Em. She grabbed the most expensive pack of low-fat butter, which she knew her mom hated, and then she grabbed the 'light' feta cheese. Walking back she inspected the items. Only four grams of fat per serving, now her mom can lose all that baby weight!

CRASH!"I'm so sorry," stammered Emma, picking up her items. She looked up and saw a familiar face.

"Hey Emma."


End file.
